Holding my heart
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: A girl in love with Zero, and he doesn't see her.


Name: Nala  
Age: 16  
Race: half-breed, human/vampire.  
Looks: medium light green hair, bright blue eyes, 5'4", curvy, and pale skin.  
Personality: Bubbly, energetic, optimistic, kind, caring, friendly, and very tomboyish.  
Class: Day class.  
Powers: Makes time stand still and can reverse it.

Nala's Journal  
_My name is Nala, I'm in the Day Class at Cross Academy and I'm in love with Zero Kiryu.__  
__I know I'm being rude about him, but he's impossible to deal with. He's always with Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of Headmaster Cross, and he drinks her blood. I heard that it's to resist the blood craving that he feels towards humans. I'm sure a lot of girls would want to let him drink their blood.__  
__Anyway, I have to go get to class. ^-^ It's six in the morning right now, and Night Class must've let out by now. Bye, journal!__  
_I stuck my journal into my bag, and proceeded to get ready for the day. That including putting my medium-length hair in a ponytail (hard to do, might I add) and getting dressed and collecting all of my books.  
Once finished, I walked the long mile to Cross Academy, humming a tune to myself. It was still a little dark outside, and I wondered if I would run into any of the Night Class students. Maybe...maybe not. But I did see _something_, and I don't think I wanted to.  
A grungy, filthy looking man was in the alleyway nearest to me, a bottle of half-finished alcohol resting near his feet, and a rusty knife in his left hand. He noticed me and leered at me, walking--no, staggering--towards me. I backed up, and get backing up until my back hit the wall of a building.  
"What's a little girl doing out this early? When there's no...witnesses..." My heart skipped a beat, I swear it did. I tried my best to look strong, but it didn't really work. Not a time like this.  
"I'm not a little girl! And besides, you're too drunk to do anything right!" He furrowed his brow in anger, and started to flip the knife, catching it as he continued towards me.  
"All right, little girl...how shall this all begin? Me coming to you, or you coming to me?"  
"Neither, you old pervert!"  
"I'm going to kill you now!" He shouted as he ran at me, and I put up my arms in futile self-defense.  
"Stop!" And he did stop...as well as everything around him. The birds, the wind, and the few people on the street. "What...what is this?" I whispered to myself, not daring to speak above a whisper.  
The man who had been trying to attack me was frozen where he stood, not breathing and definitely not moving. This was my chance to run away, no matter how weird the circumstances.  
Once I'd gotten far enough away to begin to feel safe again, I stopped and let myself slide to the ground, the rush of adrenaline slowly fading. Staying like that for nearly ten minutes, I let my racing heart calm down and not be so jittery.  
"Whoa! What was...that? How did I do that?" I questioned myself in my mind constantly, all day, not letting myself concentrate on anything I did or what was said to me.  
Class let out early that day, due to the impending snow storm (This is based on the fact that school was canceled where I live. Practically all of MA's school got canceled.) and Night Class was canceled all together. (Aw...poor Zero, and others.)  
BACK AT HOME  
"Gah, why did you have to snow now?" I shouted to the sky, which was letting a constant flow of frozen water flutter to the ground.  
"Are you angry at the sky, or just someone else?" I whirled around and saw a teenage boy with silver hair and extremely pale lavender (?) eyes. He seemed bored with my sudden lack of speech ability. I recognized him from being around one girl every time I saw him.  
It was Zero Kiryu, the boy I'm in love with.  
"No way!" I say with a wide grin on my face, obviously taking him by surprise. "I love the snow, but I wanted to talk to one of my friends. She was in my next class, but _obviously _I couldn't because I couldn't find her! So, how are you?"  
"Um...fine. Why do you ask?" I ponder this for a minute, but can't find an answer that wouldn't give me away.  
"I don't know, but I guess I just wanted to know how you were doing!" I say with energy ten-fold what his were at the moment. But he seemed to be fidgeting with an item hidden behind his back. I go over to him, curious. He backs away a little, his pale eyes wide and his paler cheeks tinged with the color that symbolizes love. I stay where I am, but I feel an anxious, nervous feeling overwhelm me.  
"Why did you suddenly come at me?" He asks, his face turned away, but his voice just as shaky as my body.  
"Well, I was wondering what you had behind your back."  
"Oh, this?" He holds up a small, leather-bound book. It looks like...my journal!!! I launch myself at him, struggling to get it. He puts a hand on my head and keeps me from getting any closer.  
"Give it back, you thief! Give it back to me or I'll stop time!"  
"Stop time?"  
"Yeah," I huff at him, hoping that my annoyment was showing. "Stop!"  
All time around the two of us stopped, and Zero was amazed.  
"Wow...amazing..."  
"Now give me my journal back!" He opens it, flipping to the last page I'd written in.  
_My name is Nala, I'm in the Day Class at Cross Academy and I'm in love with Zero Kiryu.__  
__I know I'm being rude about him, but he's impossible to deal with. He's always with Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of Headmaster Cross, and he drinks her blood.'"__  
_He looked up at me, to which I blushed and hung my head.  
"You're jealous of Miss Yuki? Why?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" I try to joke, putting the back of one of my hands over my mouth, while putting the other one on my hip. "I guess I'm in love with you. But obviously you can't love me, because you love Yuki!"  
"No...she only helps me to calm my cravings. So does this tattoo," He says calmly, pointing to the back of his neck. "But I'm holding your heart in my hands, and I don't intend to crush it."  
"What do you mean?"  
He walked over to me, taking my wrist in his hand and placing his other hand on my cheek.  
"I don't want to hurt the one who's been cheerful and happy about me even though I've been careless and cold to her."  
"You haven't been cold or careless to me. You just haven't noticed me."  
"And I regret that deeply. Never again," He said leaning down to softly touch his lips to mine. When he pulled back slightly, he took his hand from my wrist and put both of them on either side of my face. "Will I hurt you."  
"As you've noticed, time's standing still. So we have all the time in the world to be close to each other." I say, smiling a little despite my anxiety.  
He laughed--like the angels up above--and looked me straight in the eyes.  
"Yes, we do have all the time in the world. And now, _you _are my world." It was my turn to laugh now, but his eyes got confused unlike mine.  
"As are you." His eyes softened and he pulled me close to him, and I breathed in the sweet scent that was Zero.  
And the snow fell on us, cloaking everything in shimmering, white powder. But my eyes weren't on the snow as they'd been earlier, they were looking into the eyes of my one love.  
And...Cut!  
Fade to Black!


End file.
